Warriors Cat Generator
by Sm53227-AKA-nerd
Summary: In this 'book' find out your... Rank, Mate, Kits, And basically your whole life!
1. Part 1 name

Suffix- Use First letter of First Name

A- Tiger

B- Apple

C- Sunny

D- Spider

E- Day

F- Lepord

G- Bird

H- Seed

I- Heather

J- Holly

K- Leaf

L- River

M- Tree

N- Lion

O- Blue

P- Jay

Q- AWESOMENESS IF NAME STARTS WITH Q, and Butter

R- Dove

S- Rabid

T- Long

U- Pinecone

V- Grass

W- Pinecone

X- Rose

Y- Pansy

Z- Acorn

Prefix- Use Last Letter Of Last Name

A- Fang

B- Claw

C- Heart

D- Flower

E- Ear

F- Stripe

G- Clover

H- Pelt

I- Seed

J- Leaf

K- Star

L- kit

M- Paw

N- Foot

O- tail

P- Flower

Q- tooth

R- Fur

S- Blood

T- Eye

U- Blaze

V- Feather

W- Wing

X- Moon

Y- Hill

Z- Tree

If you reveiw, then post what you got, more to come soon

my name was rabidclaw


	2. Part 2 gender and pelt

As** you realize, on the name i mixed up prefix and suffix so keep that in mind**

**Now it is time for, Gender and pelt color**

**before looking below think of a number, any number**

Gender: If your number was an odd, you are a tom! If your number was even you are a she-cat.

Now for the pelt, think of your favourite colour!

Pelt:

red- You are a grey cat

Blue- You are golden

Black- You are Brown

Green- you are ginger

grey- you are black

brown- you are dark... (Next fav color)

Other- you are... (Next fav color) tabby

RAINBOW- you are a handsome/pretty silver tabby with white swirls all over your body!

Rabidfang- A Ginger tom


	3. Part 3 eyes and rank

**Hey peeps! I forgot to say this, also this is my first story! :3**

**This part is for your rank, and eye color!**

Rank: (ignore if suffix was kit, paw, or star) pick a number from 0-10

0\. Senior warrior

1\. Medicine cat

2\. Warrior, with app

3\. New warrior

4\. Medicine Cat app

5\. Warrior

6\. Older warrior

7\. Elder

8\. Elder

9\. Warrior

10\. Queen (if female) warrior (if tom)

Eye colour: Pick a colour of the rainbow!

Red- Green eyes

Orange- brown eyes

Yellow- golden eyes

Green- blue eyes

Blue- Amber eyes

Indigo- any 2 different colours

violet- violet eyes

my cat... Rabidclaw- ginger tom with blue eyes. He is a warrior with an app


	4. Part 4 clan, and THE ULTIMATE WARR QUIZ

**Time to put you to the test! Find your clan and how your life will begin with the test!**

Clan... Answer this question:

Do you think i am funny?

a) i don't even know you

b) Do i care?

c) I think that you are the funniest person on earth! But not the prettiest...

d) sure, and if you need anymore help just ask

e) bet you cant catch me!

f) sure and hedgehogs can climb our trees.

If you picked a) you are a loner! B) shadowclan! C) Riverclan d) thunderclan e) windclan f)Skyclan

now for the ultimate quiz! Get ready peeps

1\. When you are a kit, what do you do all day?

a) Lay and eat all day

b) sneak out of camp and hunt for the clan

c) listen to elder stories

d) play with siblings

2\. Who would you want as a mentor out of these 4 cats

a) volestomach- an obese brown tom/she-cat. He never listens and very lazy

b)swiftShadow- a strong black tom/she-cat. He is very quiet and sneaky. Very ambitious and never cares to break the warrior code.

c) sweetpebble- a small pale ginger tabby she-cat. She is very respectful and kind towards you.

d) Dappledflower- a tall golden she-cat dappled brown. She has been a queen all her life but decided to have an apprentice.

3\. If you had a mate (meds, skip unless forbidden mate O.o)

a) He would be very loyal and would bring me food everyday.

b) If i had to, it would be from another clan

c) i need a mate that listens to me and never argues over small stuff.

d) i need a mate that wants to have kits.

4\. How many kits would you have?

A) 2 wont hurt

B) EW

c) Maybe 1 litter

d) I WANNA HAVE KITS ALL MA LIFE

Your results will be posted in the next chapter!


	5. The test results for the quiz Oo

**You all have been waiting... And here are the** results:

_But before you read on, pick a number from 1-4!_

_If you picked mostly A's-  
if you picked the number 1: When you were a kit, you were born really fat. Your clan exiled you because they thought you would be no help.  
if you picked the number 2: your mother and siblings tried to make you exersize every day. but you never listened and may became a bad warrior someday  
if you picked the number 3: you were born as a kittypet and ate as much as you could. one day the clan found you unconcience  
4: you trained and trained intill you became skinny._

_if you picked mostly B's-  
1: you want to become a deadly warrior and kill your mother when you had the chance  
2: you followed a warrior and his mate outside of camp and caught a sparrow. your mother was worried sick and got really mad at you  
3: you play with your sibling and accidentally cut his leg badly. when your mother asked what happened you blame it on a rock.  
4: influenced by your father, you were very loyal and caring. when your mother and father broke up you got a step father that abused you making you very rude._

_if mostly C`s-  
1: you were very helpful to your medicine cat. but you chose to be a warrior (unless you are meddi)  
2: you played with your siblings and never minded if they got the special spots  
3: another kit was jealous of you and killed you in your sleep. starclan accepted you and gave you a warrior name  
4: you never got in anyones way and stayed to yourself. other kits say you are kind and others say you are rude._

_if mostly D`s-  
1: you never took your eyes off the younger kits and always helped them.  
2: when your mother says she is expecting more kits, you say good for her and you would be a better big sibling.  
3: you have a crush already on another kit. your mother says you are too young  
4: YOU HAVE KITS (me- impossible) just kidding, you step on a kit by accident_

_don't worry there will be more chapters coming along!_

_my kitty so far_

_rabidclaw a ginger tom with blue eyes. he is a warrior of windclan and has an apprentice. when he was a kit he _played with your siblings and never minded if they got the special spots.__


	6. Part 6

**I am sorry if in the previous chapters if you got something you dont like! In the last chapter if you had a tie between 2, the just pick one. I love all your reviews and hope you like your family! :)**

_Parents: When is the month of your birthday? And pick a number from 1-3!_

_Jan..._

_1) morningflower as mother, and rabies (a loner) as father_

_2) poppyseed as mother, and bushfang as father_

_3) heatherfield as mother, and yellowbrook as father_

_feb..._

_1) candy (kittypet) treeleaf_

_2) snowfeather, and jayclaw_

_3) Icepelt, and heatheart_

_mar..._

_1) sunnyray, and blackstar (leader)_

_2) roachfang, and volepelt_

_3) banana (kittypet) and ravenclaw_

_apr..._

_1) ginger (loner) and tabby (loner)_

_2) pinkeye (med) and freckle (kittypet)_

_3) foggyfur and snowfrost_

_may..._

_1) foxfur and dangerblood_

_2) tigerflower and cinderfang_

_3) doveflight and robinwing_

_jun..._

_1) poppy (kittypet) unknown father_

_2) beestripe and sagepaw (app)_

_3) redfang and seaheart_

_jul..._

_1) heatheart and frostpelt_

_2) sweetcrystal and ravageclaw_

_3) yewpelt and brownland_

_aug..._

_1) maplefur and blueheart_

_2) milkytail and brakenleg_

_3) snowstorm and roger (loner)_

_sept..._

_1) woodpelt and prickle (kittypet)_

_2) ceaser (loner) and chimpmunkseed_

_3) unknown and kitty (kittypet)_

_oct..._

_1) seedstripe and brokenbone_

_2) splashsong and raging (loner)_

_3) clearpool and airstrike_

_nov..._

_1) greenfire and suntree _

_2) sleetmind and leafcore_

_3) darkleaf (med) and crystalchase_

_dec..._

_1) mintfur and horsefoot_

_2) brookflower and cloudclaw_

_3) flakepaw (app) and daybreeze_

Siblings: pick number from 1-5

1) 3 sib

2) 1 sib

3) 4 sib

4) no sib

5) 2 sib

**The next chapter will be about your siblings name!**

_rabidclaw- a ginger tom with blue eyes. He is a warrior with an apprentice. He does not mind if any of his siblings got good spots. His mother was snowfeather, and his father was jayclaw. He has 1 sibling._


	7. Part 7, sibling

OMG SORRY FOR NOT GETTING THIS ON SOONER

Pick a number between 1-20 and pick another number 1-20 (Do this for as many siblings you have)

First number (the prefix) (Odd is male even is female)

1- Feralkit /2- Riverkit /3. Swiftkit /4. Pouncekit /5. Firekit /6. Shadowkit /7. Treekit /8. Currentkit /9. Flykit /10. Snowkit /11. Lightkit /12. Jaykit /13. Squirrelkit /14. Applekit /15. Fernkit /16. Flowerkit /17. Clawkit /18. Redkit /19. Birdkit /20. leopardkit

2nd number, suffix  
Heart /2. seed /3. flare /4. petal /5. claw /6. tail /7. nose /8. wing /9. feather /10. cloud /11. tooth /12. fur /13. foot /14. eye /15. Pelt /16. dream /17. star /18. night /19. rose /20. storm /

my sibling is Firerose, male


	8. Mates

_So sorry for not getting this sooner. Hope you all like this chapter!_

**MALE MATE  
**_What color of shirt are you wearing? This is for the prefix_

Blue :: Sky

Green :: Grass

Grey :: Stone

Brown :: Birch

Many different colors :: Ebony (Kitty pet so no suffix)

Pink :: Amber

White :: Snow

Black :: Night

Yellow :: Bee

Red :: Red

Orange :: Root

Purple :: Gazing

**Male suffix**

_What color of socks are you wearing?_

2 different colors :: Cloud

White :: fur

Black :: pelt

Red :: claw

Blue :: Fang

Green :: feather

Grey :: stream

Brown :: fall

Pink :: Prey

Yellow :: herb

Orange :: Heart

Purple :: flight

_**My mate is Stonecloud**_

**Female MATE  
**_What color of pants are you wearing? This is for the prefix_

Blue :: Rain

Green :: Diamond (Kittypet) no suffix

Grey :: Stream

Brown :: Tabby

Many different colors :: Wind

Pink :: Lilac

White :: Shiver

Black :: Midnight

Yellow :: Honey

Red :: Fox

Orange :: Prey

Purple :: Herb

**Female suffix**

_What color are your eyes?_

2 different colors :: Death

White :: Cloud

Black :: Fang

Red :: Cloud

Blue :: Petal

Green :: Flower

Grey :: Claw

Brown :: Heart

Pink :: Fall

Yellow :: Flight

Orange :: Seed

Purple :: Gaze


End file.
